Mechanical systems incorporating airflow ducts, such as jet engines, often include stationary vanes within the airflow ducts. The stationary vanes control airflow through the duct and impart desirable flow characteristics, such as turning, onto the airflow. Known stationary (stator) vanes with a low aspect ratio are typically included in ducts having a relatively long exit duct portion after the trailing edge of the vane. As a result of the low aspect ratio and the relatively long exit duct portion, flow quality problems can arise at the inner diameter and the outer diameter of the duct.